Madara Uchiha: The Heart of God
by DeMightyLubu
Summary: Madara and Hashirama meet at the Valley of the End. They have a colossal battle before finally, Madara is defeated. Hashirama limps away, but had he turned back to look at his childhood friend, he would have seen a green portal slowly absorbing Madara...
1. Prologue

**An:**

 **Dialogue-** "Hello"

 **Justus- "Sage Art"**

 **Inner thoughts-** _"Weird..."_

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respect owners. I in no way own any of them with the sole exception of any OCs.**

XxxxxxX

In the dead of night, two figures could be seen facing one another. A valley was reduced to nothing but a war torn land due to their fierce battle. A legendary creature was summoned, for every step it took, the ground rumbled. It was a massive Nine-Tailed Fox. Towering above the trees. It stood at roughly 400 hundred feet in height, and was twice as long. It's coat of fur like a blazing fire, a mix between orange and red.

It's summoner, a man five-feet ten in height, with red samurai armor stood atop the great fox's head. His Gunbai and Kama held tightly in his hands. He flared his eternal mangekyo sharingan to life, and enshrouded the Demon Fox in a blue ethereal armor.

His opponent, a man of similar height, also garbed in red samurai armor, responded in kind by forming a giant wood golem with a wood dragon attached to it to match the Demon Fox.

The man who summoned the Kiyubi is known as Madara Uchiha, and his opponent and long time rival is Hashirama Senju. They are considered the strongest ninjas ever recorded in the warring states era, and it is said that their battles scarred the very earth.

Hashirama's golem charged towards the Kyubi, hands raised in preparation for an attack. Before it could hurl any attacks, it was swiftly destroyed with a simple swipe of the Susanoo's katana.

Madara observed Hashirama, his Sharingan spinning lazily. His rival, seeing that his golems was destroyed, pulled out a scroll, spread it out, and quickly flashed through several handsigns before finishing by slamming his palm on the opened scroll.

 **"Sage Art: Veritable 1000-Armed Kan'on!"**

A massive wood statue rose from the earth. It's hands were touching, similar to how monks would meditatte, and behind it were several hundred hands that spread out like wings. It towered over the Kyubi, standing at an impressive height of over 800 feet. Hashirama and Madara wasted no time, and charged at one another. The thousand handed statue sent a barrage of it's extra limbs to try and overwhelm the duo, but in turn Madara's left eye bled as black flames came to life.

The Amateratsu: Flames that burned until nothing was left to be burnt, being struck by it meant certain death. Hashirama knew this, and hurriedly jumped off of the statue. The statue, which was still set aflame, was dead set on damaging the demon fox before it was burnt to ashes. It succeeded in tearing off susano'o and slightly damaged the Fox.

Hashirama used this opportunity to send tendrils of wood to bind the great Fox. With the Fox distracted, Hashirama proceeded to put a seal on the Fox, trying to free it of Madara's control. To his surprise though, the Fox continued to struggle even after the seal was in effect.

"Bah hah hah..." Madara chuckled. " Kurama came on his own free will Hashirama."

Perplexed by his words, Hashirama couldn't help but question Madara.

"Kurama?" Hashirama repeated.

"His name is Kurama. And your seal has no affect." Replied Madara with a knowing smirk. The Uchiha then lunges at Hashirama.

Hashirama took this information in stride and created a wooden barrier around him and the Fox, successfully buying time. He then placed a hand to it's head. After a few seconds it's eyes started drooping, before it finally fell into a deep slumber. He didn't have enough time to seal it away, for Madara broke through the wooden dome.

Madara seeing the state that the Fox was currently in, decided to recall Kurama. _"Return to me, Kurama!"_

It obeyed, and with a large puff of smoke, the legendary beast disappeared.

Madara then turned to face his rival. Both charged with their weapons in hand. Katana met Kama in a flurry of blows as their separate wielders fought. Both of them locked eyes, and Hashirama's facial expression was pleading, while Madara's was calm.

They stayed there, battling with their weapons for hours. Eventually their fight led them to a waterfall. By now both were worn out, and their bodies with multiple wounds. Madara stared at Hashirama, his emotions unreadable due to his emotionless face.

In a last ditch effort, Madara charged at Hashirama and delivered what would be a fatal blow. His hand went straight through his rival's chest. He relaxed. It was finally over.

His eyes widened as he realized that the Hashirama in front of him was a clone. He tried to retract his arm but it was too late. The clone slowly became wood and bound his arm to its body. The real Hashirama came from behind, and with a swift thrust, his katana entered Madara's chest.

"Guh!" Blood spurted out of his mouth as he landed on the stream of water. His Gunbai and Kama clattering against the pebbles.

Hashirama looked at Madara, and spoke with determination.

"I won't hesitate to kill anyone who threatens the village, not even you Madara."

Madara's response was a peaceful smile.

"...This is it...this is how it should be..." Madara looked up at the night sky. " I have no place in Konohagakure... perhaps... it is better this way..." he said before closing his eyes.

A single tear made its way down Hashiramas cheek.

"This is goodbye... Friend..." Said Hashirama limping away.

Had he looked back, he would have seen a green portal slowly absorbing Madara...

XxxxxxX

 **An:** **And that wraps up the prologue of Madara Uchiha: The heart of God. As the title implies, Madara will be summoned as Lifbrasir, the heart of God.**

 **I should also mention that Madara is "Nicer" and more understanding in this fic. Although he may be a little Ooc, he should remain the same MOST of the time.**

 **I don't have a schedule for updates, really just depends on my muse.**

 **Please, tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to review. With that said, I'm out.**


	2. Ch 1: The Warrior and The Forest Fairy

**An:** **Greetings my readers,** **I would like to clarify a couple things:**

 **1\. Louise is NOT the One who summons Madara, Tiffania is.**

 **Why? Well I really don't see any way for Madara to be summoned by Louise and NOT kill her. His pride as an Uchiha is too much, and judging from how Louise treated Saito as a servant... yeah it wouldn't be pretty.**

 **2\. As some of you have already guessed, the pairing will be Madara and Tiffania.**

 **3\. Madara will most likely still dislike Louise.**

 **4\. Saito will still be in the story.**

 **My reason? Welp without Saito the story will not progress.**

 **With that over, here's what you came for.**

XxxxxxxX

 **Dialogue-** "Hello"

 **Justus- "Sage Art"**

 **Inner thoughts-** _Weird.._

 **Inner speech-** _"Madara..."_

 **flashbacks-** Flashback

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respect owners. I in no way own any of them with the sole exception of any OCs.**

Late at night, deep into a forest near Albion, lies a small cottage barely big enough to fit a family of five. Outside of the said cottage, was a half elf named Tiffania Westwood. She was at the young age of Nineteen, and lived alone. She was a kind hearted person, often helping travelers that passed through the forest. Travelers that received her help often referred to her as a forest fairy, for she was beautiful and knew of magic.

It was her knowledge of magic that led her to where she is now: preparing to summon a familiar. Once she was ready, she began to chant under the moonlight.

"My familiar that exist somewhere in the vast universe," Magical energy began to swirl around her. "My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful familiar, heed my call, and appear before me!" The energy that surrounded her rapidly expanded outwards before recollecting itself and formed a green portal. From that portal, came a wave of powerful energy that sent a large amount of dust up into the air.

What followed the wave of energy, was an unconscious man holding what seemed to be a large fan. He was also garbed in some strange red armor. His armor wasn't the only oddity; He was also bathed in a red cloak of energy that was spread over his body from head to toe. The red aura gave him the appearance of a Fox, for it formed two tails behind the man. The aura slowly started to dissipate, and soon enough it was gone altogether.

She approached the stranger and knelt down. She stared at his face and noticed that his complexion was a sickly pale. She placed her hand on his forehead, and was able to conclude that he was ill. Upon closer inspection, Tiffania was able to spot fresh bloodstains under the man's armor. A sense of urgency filled her. Acting quickly, she dragged the man inside her cottage and placed him on her bed.

The stranger's breathing was labored, and sweat poured profusely from his forehead. She got a towel, wet it in a bucket of water, and placed it on his forehead to cool him off. She then began to strip the stranger of clothing.

She expected to find a deep cut, but was surprised when she found a hole located at the center of his chest. It seemed that the aura from earlier was trying to heal the man, but didn't succeed. She looked at her hand, and upon her index finger was an emerald ring. Her mother gave her the ring, she remembered her mother saying that it carried magical energy, and was capable of healing others.

With that in mind, she placed her hand on the stranger's chest, and began muttering a spell. Magical energy enveloped the ring, giving it the illusion of glowing green.

The energy then started spreading to where the man was injured. The wound began to mend itself, and soon it completely closed, leaving behind an ugly scar. Seeing that the man was not in any danger, she let out a relieved sigh.

With that, Tiffania, otherwise known as Tiffa, decided to complete the ritual.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood, Pentagon of the five elemental powers; please bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

After she finished speaking, her cheeks flushed lightly. She brushed away a strand of hair obscuring her view, and leaned over to seal the contract with a kiss. On the warrior's chest, runes began to engrave themselves, burning into his flesh...

XxxxxxxX

When Madara opened his eyes, he was expecting to be in the afterlife, with his brother; But alas he wasn't, and instead awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling. He abruptly moved into a sitting position and was greeted with a wracking pain within his chest.

"Agh!" Grunted Madara as he clutched his heart.

He stayed there, waiting for the pain to recede, and after a moment, it did. The Uchiha, wondering where the sudden pain came from, began to evaluate his current condition. He noticed that directly where his heart should be, were glowing runes engraved into his skin; and where Hashirama fatally wounded him was a scar.

 _An impressive healer._ ThoughtMadara.

 _"Indeed."_ A powerful voice said within him.

Madara found himself being forced to a location seemingly inside of him. It was a vast green field which housed the Nine-tailed Fox.

" _Was it you that healed me, Kurama?"_ Questioned Madara.

 _"No...you were on the brink of death, I tried to help you regenerate but that damn human weakened me."_ Said Kurama irritably. _"If that woman didn't open the portal and heal you, you would have been dead."_

 _"Hm, A woman? Portal? Explain."_ Madara demanded while crossing his arms.

 _But of course..."_

 _After Kurama returned to Madara..._

 _"Grrrr..." Growled Kurama in distaste. "I was forced to sleep by a human... pitiful..._

 _Kurama could only struggle to keep his eyelids open, and watch as Madara battled on. He was there watching every move that Madara made, and was also there to watch his mistake. Madara was bleeding on the ground, and Kurama was unable to help._

 _"Curses... Only a little more energy..."_ _Little by little Kurama gathered energy. "Just a little more..."_

 _Kurama_ _was caught off guard, for a portal appeared from out of nowhere, and started to pull Madara's body inside._ _Releasing his chakra, Kurama spread it so that it covered the entirety of Madara's body. His energy accelerated the Uchiha's healing rate and protected him from any harm._

 _Once inside the portal, the force that was tugging on them dramatically increased. It felt like they were being pulled for an eternity, until eventually, Kurama could see the night sky. The first thing that caught his attention was that up there with the stars, instead of one moon... there was two moons._

 _Kurama couldn't bother thinking about the moons, for now he had more important business: healing Madara. The only problem was that he was quickly fading back into slumber. Luckily he didn't have to worry, for a well endowed woman came and took Madara inside her cottage. She placed him on her bed and removed his armor._

 _The really interesting part came next as the blonde woman placed her hand on his chest and began to chant. Slowly the wound healed itself. Once it was finished healing, the woman chanted again-_ _Kurama couldn't see what the woman was trying to do, for he began to tire. His eyelids felt heavy, and he was no longer able to keep them open after exerting himself so much. That night Kurama slept like a newborn baby..._

 _Present_

 _I am not a hundred percent sure... but it seems that the woman opened the portal searching for a familiar."_ Said Kurama

Well then... that gave Madara some thought. For him to be summoned as a familiar... He looked at the runes on his chest and concluded that they were enough proof to signify him as being a familiar. _What a peculiar situation._ Thought Madara.

Putting those thoughts behind him, Madara started looking around the room. Specifically searching for his armor and weapons. He spotted them lying neatly on the ground, adjacent to what was a chair.

 _Good_. Seems like his equipment was still here. Madara, seeing his next objective, tried to get out of bed. He struggled to get one foot onto the floor, and tried even harder to take another step forward. He got four steps in before he collapsed, knocking the chair over and making a loud thud in the process.

"Eeeep!" Came a frightened squeal from outside of the room. Madara heard some shuffling, and promptly tried activating his Enternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The doorknob began to turn, and the door creaked as whoever was on the other side slowly opened it. Madara, being unable to activate his Sharingan due to low chakra reserves, watched helplessly as a beautiful women timidly stuck her head out from behind the door.

Once she spotted Madara lying on the floor, she began to visibly relax. She gave him a kind smile and stepped inside the room. Madara was now able to see her entirely. She was about 5' 4 and had goldish blonde hair coupled with light blue eyes. She was dressed scantily in a short green dress that barely reached halfway down her thighs. It was able to stay onto her body by a string that wrapped around her neck and had a ring attached to keep the dress from sliding off. A white cloth was tied around her waist to keep the dress from moving too much. Her shoulders weren't covered, and she wore a white glove on her left arm that reached her elbows. Madara found her long ears strange, but didn't think much about them.

In her hand was a wooden bowl filled with mushroom stew, which she placed on the chair after correcting its position. She helped Madara stand and began to guide him back to the bed. Madara deemed her as non threatening, and understood that she was trying to help, so he complied. He thought about what Kurama said earlier and put two and two together. This woman was the the one that saved him.

Once he was on the bed again, the woman went back to the chair and picked up the mushroom stew. She came back to him with the chair and handed him the bowl along with a spoon. He accepted it, and after briefly looking at its contents, began to dig in. She then sat there in silence as he ate, only after he finished eating did the woman speak.

"* * *?" Said the woman softly in another language.

Madara furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand a single word that you're muttering woman." Replied Madara.

Now it was her turn to furrow her eyebrows. She stared at him, seemingly in thought, then her face brightened as if she found a solution to their language barrier. The woman closed her eyes and pointed her finger at Madara. She rotated it in a circlular motion, and began to chant a few words in her language. Once she was done she opened her eyes and looked back up at him.

"Let me ask you again, what's your name?" Said the woman softly.

"...Madara Uchiha" replied Madara after a brief moment of silence.

She nodded, and then replied "My name full name is Tiffania Westwood, but you can call me Tiffa.

XxxxxxxX

 **An:** **And that wraps up chapter one of Madara Uchiha: The Heart of God.**

 **Sorry, I know that one of you wanted 5k plus words per chapter. I don't mind making it a reality but that would mean slower updates. If you all are fine with that, then I will make it happen.**

 **I want y'all to know that I modified Tiffania's age. I did so because we can't be having Madara as a pedo. Also, it wasn't specified what age Madara was when he fought Hashirama at the valley of the end, so I had to come up with an age for him, which after some self debating, came out as Nineteen.**

 **I originally was planning to have him at the age of twenty-four but thought about the age of the other cast, which is 16-18, and Tiffania's canon age, which is 16. I concluded that it wouldn't hurt to up her age by three years, not** **only that, but just look at Madara when he is still alive- I mean, he looks friggin young as hell. Sure he got bags under his eyes and that makes him look older, but we can all agree that without his bags he looks young- yeah? Welp, even if you say no his age ain't changing. So, I ended up making both Madara and Tiffania age Nineteen.**

 **Once again, tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to review, point out some of my mistakes, and/or give me advice. With that said, I'm out.**


	3. Ch 2: Heart of the Warrior

**An:**

 **I apologize that this chapter came out so late. I intended to post this chapter far earlier but as you can see It didn't. So much has happened in so little amount of time. I just recently discovered that I'm going to be a father, and that my great uncle has passed away. I also hurt my wrist while practicing for the nationals.**

 **Life has been so unexpected, and I'm still trying to get it together. I don't know when the next time I update will be. I haven't been writing as often since I've been so busy with working to provide for my family and taking care of my loved ones. It may take days, months, and maybe even years, but just know that I'll try writing what I can.**

 **I'm glad I got that off my chest. I feel lighter now. Anyways, I'm here with the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Dialogue- "Hello"**

 **Justus- "Sage Art"**

 **Inner thoughts- ' _Weird'_**

 **Inner speech- _"Madara..."_**

 **flashbacks- Flashback**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. I in no way own any of them with the sole exception of any OC.**

XxxxxxxX

"So... you are a half-elf that knows magic... and you happened to summon me as your familiar, you say?" Said Madara, his deep voice vibrating within the little room.

Tiffa nodded her head. "My mother told me that once mages have completed their contract, the familiar should have runes engraved on them. In your case, runes appeared on your chest." She informed Madara.

Soaking in this information, Madara looked at his chest once more. Mage...familiar... elf...these terms were so foreign to him. He understood that familiars and summons are essentially the exact same thing, but Madara has only heard of mages in fairy tales, yet, his rescuer insist that she is a mage.

Kurama already told him about the two moons, and Madara being the genius that he is, was able to quickly determine that this was not the shinobi world. Yet Madara couldn't help but still be somewhat skeptical. Although the Uchiha has heard of jutsus that can distort time, he isn't aware of any jutsus being able to open a portal to another world. That left Madara with only one explanation: Magic.

The Uchiha found himself thinking: If this magic is powerful enough to open portals to other dimensions, then by that logic magic users were superior. He couldn't even begin to fathom how strong those who use magic would be. A feral grin adjourned his face. The prospect of fighting new opponents that are equal to, if not stronger than him, excited him. He could feel his blood boiling inside him, he was just itching to fight a formidable opponent..

"Um... are you alright?" Asked Tiffa slowly inching away.

Madara, Just then realizing that he must have looked insane with his grin, quickly wiped it off his face and replaced it with a neutral one.

"Yes, I'm quite alright."

That seemed to have eased Tiffa a bit. Standing up from the chair, Tiffa grabbed the wooden bowl in her hands and began to walk out the door. Once she reached the hallway, she turned around and spoke.

"Have a good day Madara. I'll come back later to give you your dinner. Make sure you don't strain yourself too much." She said in a motherly tone.

"Hn." Grunted Madara with a sour expression. He was a grown man. He didn't like being babied.

Tiffa let out a soft chuckle and left. With Tiffa out of the room, Madara was left with nothing much to do. His muscles ached and he was practically unable to walk... Now that he thought about it... he is basically like an infant. Now it was Madara who chuckled. " _It seems like Tiffa wasn't wrong in treating me like a baby."_

...Madara then scowled after a few seconds. He still didn't like being babied.

XxxxxxxX

Five days have passed by since the Uchiha first came into this world. His muscles no longer ached as much, and his chakra reserves were restored enough to cast Amaterasu several times and sustain a fully formed Susano'o.

During the five days, Kurama slept most of the time. His reasoning being that there was nothing for the Fox to do, so he rested. It was rare to catch the giant fox awake.

Currently, both Madara and Tiffa could be seen walking through the forest. Both of them carried a basket and were searching for edible plants to bring back. Even though Madara was not yet fully recovered, he was quite adamant in helping Tiffa.

 ** _One hour ago..._**

 _Tiffa once more came into the room where her familiar was. As usual, she brought along a wooden bowl and spoon. She greeted the man with a friendly smile and stuck out her arm offering the Said bowl. It took longer than usual for the man to accept it, but after a few seconds of staring at her he accepted the food._

 _"I refuse to continue being a burden." Mumbled Madara as he ate._

 _"Hmm?" Replied Tiffa tilting her head._

 _"I said I refuse to continue being a burden." He said once more but louder this time._

 _"..." Tiffa was silent, she didn't know why Madara would say that. He had no reason to._ _Tiffa grew up isolated from civilization. The only interactions she had was with her mother and the occasional travelers she helped, so often times she had a hard time picking up on what others meant with their words._

 _'Was he saying that he wanted to help her? Or was he saying that he doesn't want to be taken care of anymore?_ _Maybe a bit of both?' Just thinking about it would be fruitless, so Tiffa asked Madara what it was that he wanted._

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't quite follow. Can you elaborate?" She said while tilting her head to the side._

 _The man stared at her incredulously, his face going through a series of emotions._ _'Just how was she raised to be so clueless?!' Now that he thought about it, he didn't see any other living person nearby. Perhaps being isolated from society has made her dull._

 _"It hurts my pride to be fed without contributing to anything." Started Madara slowly. "So... as a man, I need to pull my own weight and actually put in some work for food."_

 _"...Are you sure? Is it okay for you to be up and about so soon? I mean just yesterday you barely started to walk again. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Said Tiffa._

 _Madara sighed. During his stay here, he learned a few things about his caretaker. She was Innocent, hardworking, and thoughtful. Yet what caught Madara's attention the most was her kindness. She was kind, annoyingly so, yet he couldn't say that it was a bad trait to have. It was just a nuisance to deal with at times._

 _"I'm not a spoiled brat that needs constant attention. Rest assured, you_ _don't need to fret over me." Replied Madara with a deep frown._

 _Tiffa giggled. "If what you want to do is help, then who am I to stop you? In fact, I was just about to go out and collect herbs. Would you care to join me Madara?"_

 _"If that is what needs to be done, then yes, I'll come along..."_

 ** _Present..._**

Madara watched Tiffa from behind as she knelt down and picked up several white mushrooms. She placed them in her basket and then stood back up. She turned around to face Madara and spoke.

"This is what you have been eating for the past few days: White Mushrooms. Although, I did add in some herbs and meat to make it taste better." Said the half-elf informatively.

Madara nodded. The mushroom stew wasn't great, but at the same time it wasn't bad either. He wasn't one to complain much, especially not when free food was given to him.

The odd pair then proceeded to scour the entire area for the mushrooms. Once they collected enough mushrooms to last for a few days, they then went to another area to search for herbs.

Madara was looking at the clouds in the sky, he was reminiscing about his childhood. Thinking of Izuna, and the games he would play with him, and about Hashirama. His thoughts broke away when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Tiffa, she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He stopped and turned to see what she wanted. Tiffa pointed at some shrubbery. She opened her mouth and was about to speak but Madara beat her to it.

"Let me guess, those leaves are some of the herbs that we've been looking for correct?" Stated Madara in monotone.

Tiffa's head bobbed in confirmation. "Yes, it's one of the rarer herbs that can be found in this forest, I usually find different types of herbs near this one."

Just as she had said, more herbs were found near the leaves. It was astonishing just how much variety of greenery could be found. They swiftly gathered the different type of herbs and placed them orderly inside the baskets.

Moving on, Tiffa led Madara to another seemingly random area. This time though, instead of collecting herbs, they would be collecting the exact opposite.

Whimpering could be heard as Madara and Tiffa slowly approached a doe. It was caught in a trap set up by a Hunter whom Tiffa had saved a long time ago.

Madara drew a Kunai from his pouch and kneeled in front of the doe. The doe sensing danger, began frantically struggling. Its calls for help was useless, for Madara had no intentions of letting it go. That is until he heard shuffling from his left.

A stag came out of the bush and charged at Madara. Madara, being a battle hardened veteran, easily dispatched of it. Cleanly slicing it's neck, leaving the stag to bleed out and eventually die.

As he once again approach the trapped doe, he heard shuffling again. This time, what came out were two fawns. Siblings from what he could tell. A sudden understanding crossed Madaras' mind. This was a family of deer. He had just killed the father and left the children fatherless. His fierce eyes softened as he put away his kunai. He walked over to the doe, and freed her. As soon as the doe was free, it quickly darted to its fawn and scurried away.

Tiffa witnessing the whole scene play out, walked over to Madara and patted him on the shoulder.

"You did the right thing, letting it go." She said as she moved mast him and kneeled over the corpse of the Stag. She then turned to him and stuck out her hand. "Your knife please?"

Madara wordlessly took out the kunai and handed it to her. The kunai wasn't a simple hunting knife, but instead a weapon meant to kill. It slightly irritated him that she called it a knife but he didn't comment on it.

His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts to correct her. Taking away the life of the stag had left him thinking about his old world. He thought about how bloodied his hands were, thought of how many men he killed, and about how many families he separated. How many children he had orphaned. How many loved ones he took away, just like how Izuna was taken from him.

"Okay. I'm all done. Shall we head back?" It was more of a statement than a question. Madara nodded wordlessly and handed her the basket he was carrying. He then proceeded to hoist the stag off the ground and onto his shoulder. He effortlessly carried the stag and started off towards the direction of the cottage.

Tiffa watched him for a bit. She smiled to herself before trailing behind him. _'It seems he does has some heart after all.'_

 _XxxxxxxX_

 **An:**

 **And that marks the end of this chapter. Sorry, I know I promised to write 4-6k chapters but getting back to writing is tough. Just bear with it for now.**

 **Now, I just know there will be people out there saying "Who is this oc that you call Madara?!" "Madara's ooc!" "He killed a deer, so what!"**

 **Well my goal was to have Madara grow stronger. Not just grow stronger physically, but also mentally. Too many fics have Madara be "all-knowing" or "omnipotent". In those fics Madara's character seem bland, I hope that with this story, I can make Madara feel more like a human being rather than an omnipotent god.**

 **Now, to answer some of your questions...**

 **lightdreamer1: I planed that Madara got dropped into Halkeginia somewhere between one to two weeks before Saito engages the army of 70,000, but we'll see, won't we?**

 **Rain-XIX: I don't quite understand what your first question was but as for explaining Kurama's/Madara's relationship, I might expand on that at a later chapter. Maybe Via a flashback, or maybe I'll just leave it to the reader's imagination, ambiguity you could say.**

 **The Baz- Holy ducklings, The Baz is reading this story!? I vaguely recognized your name from somewhere, and after a little trip to good old memory lane, it clicked: Beacons New Sensei, The White Mask, and finally Hero's Rebirth.** **Anyways, back on track. Sorry to disappoint but Hashirama won't be summoned by Louise. I'll have to agree that** **Madara and Hashirama meeting in Halkeginia would be a sight to see. Just imagine it, they would create another Valley of End, except it's in Halkeginia!**

 ***Age- Ok, so I've been getting a lot of flak for altering Madara and Tiffa's age, and I'd like to add dress that. My main reason for changing their age (funny story) is so that I could avoid flames. I once wrote a story about Madara(This story has been deleted from reddit, never to be seen again...), and in that story Madara was married to a girl three years younger than him. I didn't think the age gap would matter, but to my surprise lot of readers started flaming about the age gap. Ironically I'm still getting flak about age gaps. So as a safety precaution I altered their ages in this story.**

 **~Questions and Answers end~**

 **Don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts on this story. I gladly accept any feedback whether it is positive and/or constructive criticism. I want you, my readers, to know that I appreciate all the support I've gotten. It's very heart warming to hear your positive thoughts on my story.**

 **With that said, I'm out.**


End file.
